Dark blue
by I once was young
Summary: Sometimes, when you love someone, you don't need words. You don't even need heartbeats.


Disclaimer- I have not posted anything here in forever

Disclaimer- I have not posted anything here in forever! I wasn't writing this to post but I sort of liked it and figured this would be the best place to put it.

I own no characters only these words.

This really actually has no characters, you can think of who ever. I'm just going to go with Harry and Draco.

Enjoy.

--

As you lay your head on my chest you tell me that you can hear it rattle and you laugh out a cloud of chill into the air. I don't really say anything back to you but you probably chalk it up to the fact that my teeth are chattering to hard for me to speak.

But that would only be an excuse.

You want the truth? You knock the words right out of me when you look at me and smile that crooked smile that I couldn't live a day without. You keep me quiet and I'm not sure if that's a good thing.

I've been told otherwise.

I'm pretty sure that my lips are blue right now but the thrill of our run away love keeps my body warm enough to barely function. And you? You look like you were made to lie on my chest in the middle of a snow storm.

A few minutes later, when you look at me, you tell me that my eyes look like the stormy clouds over head and it makes me sob. You look away for a minute before laying your ice cold lips on mine; they remind me of the lemonade on a warm summer's day.

At moments like this I wonder, why didn't we do this sooner?

You pulled back and I instantly missed your chapped lips touching my cracked ones. No amount of Chap Stick is ever going to fix this. You hum half heartedly under your breath for the next few hours, and you never look at me.

You tell me later that you didn't need to speak to me; my heart was pounding underneath your head hard enough to speak for us both.

I thought of laughing but didn't want to disturb you. You kept looking at our frozen hands and frowning, if I could still feel I might have done the same. But as the sun had set minutes before all I could feel was the darkness surrounding us.

Sometimes, you tell me, pain is more than hurting it is about not knowing what is wrong but trying to fix it anyways.

I don't even pretend to know what your thinking when you speak, I have never known.

I asked you what you thought was going to happen to the world after we left it and you just laughed. You laughed and told me it wouldn't change one bit, we were never the kind of people that read the bible anyways.

I'm not really sure when I first realized you weren't breathing.

Maybe it was because I couldn't see your air puffs anymore.

Maybe it was because you stopped asking me to marry you.

But I'm pretty sure it was because I couldn't feel the blood pulsing in your wrist anymore, just like you couldn't feel the beat of my heart anymore. I'm pretty sure when our parents found us and took us to the hospital it wasn't beating.

You always told me the last breath of your soul mate would be the last pound of your heart. And I'm sure you have never been wrong.

Adults in white coats keep shaking their heads at me and I feel so trapped, so trapped. No one is ever going to get me like you do, no one is ever going to stop shaking their heads at me long enough to listen to my story.

The burning of my tears is the first time I've felt warm in hours.

The story of you begging me to runaway with you, saying we didn't need anybody but each other. I had never agreed to anything faster than that in my whole life.

When the doctors told me you were dead, I didn't cry. I didn't have to cry, because I already knew. No matter what the machines said or anyone else said, my heart was no longer beating and I knew it never would.

I do not need to cry because I don't have anything left in my body to cry with. I left all my tears in a field miles from here; in the same place we both left our heart.

You once told me that you could never truly live without me and you told me to never let go of your hand. I promised that night that I would never let you go.

I still haven't and everyone seems to think there is something wrong with me.

There is nothing wrong with me!

Why was everyone being so selfish? Why did they have to find us? Why couldn't they just let me love you?

When they buried you days later I figured they buried my whole chest with you, rib cage and all. I am pretty sure that you deserved to keep that part of me with you forever.

This time, when they found me, I wasn't breathing.

Did they really think I would let go?

Did you really think I could?

Well, there you go everyone! I do hope you enjoyed it and I would love some feedback good or bad makes not difference.


End file.
